The Dog Star
by tiny-jade
Summary: Harry Potter, Life On Mars, Dr Who, and lots of other things x-over. A mix of various things, in a weird plot line. Can the Legend get away? please read and review. TJ x


**_The Dog Star_**

I am Sapphire Black, yet I was Serena potter till it happened, I have changed my name many times to save myself from the terrible fate that still awaits me. I am going to tell you the story. He did nothing wrong; but he was blamed for it. He was taken from me for twelve years until he escaped. This is the story and I don't care what anyone thinks because this is the truth.

It all started in the middle of the summer holidays. I used to talk to my next-door neighbour, Karen over the garden fence. We used to talk about anything. But one day she wasn't there. I thought that she was just busy, but when she didn't go out into her garden for the rest of the week I got suspicious.

I went to see if she was ok. Taking the keys that she had given me, I let myself into her house. And that was when I found her. She was defiantly dead. She was laid face down on the carpet; the walls were splattered with blood; her blood. I called the police, then I sat on the front step, waiting; just waiting for them to come.

About a week later, someone came to her house, her husband. I guess it was to collect her things. But there was something strange about the look that was on his face. He was happy. He had just buried his wife and he was happy. That came to me as a shock, him so happy like that, as if the murder had been planned.

That night there was a lady that came to my house. She looked all in a state. I let her in and I asked her if she wanted a cup of tea. We both sat in the kitchen talking. And then she asked me whether I would like to go to her house for a banquet the next night. I said that I would go. Then she said that she would send one of her sons around to collect me at, 6:15, the next night. Then she left.

The next day I spent the whole day searching through my wardrobe looking for something to wear. I finally got the choice between two dresses. At that point I started to apply my make up. I finished my makeup and was just making a cup of coffee, when the doorbell rang. I opened it. And then, there was this strange man at my front door.

It shocked me to find that he had come for me for the party fifteen minutes early. I selected my dress put it on and then we both set off for the party together. On the way there, we had quite a gripping conversation. He told me that he was called Regulas Black, and that he was working for the ministry. I was intrigued. So I asked him whether it was the ministry for magic. He said that it was, and that was when we reached his mothers house.

We went straight to the ballroom where there was music playing and people dancing. I was really excited. I said hello to some the guests. It was then that it hit me. There were about a hundred guests in the hall. But from the outside the house looked just the same as mine. I danced with Regulas, and then I had a small drink of champagne. After that I danced with some other guests.

It was then that I met him. He looked truly amazing. He was tall, dark and handsome. He had a look to him that looked full of doom, but also full of hope. This is what intrigued me. Literally I think I fell for him at the first glance. After the banquet, he came to talk to me. He told me that his name was Sirius then he asked me to dance. We did and it felt like we were dancing on the air. And then the music stopped. There was silence.

Then the Sirius's mother stood in front of everyone and said the most amazing things. The thing that shocked me most was that she said that her youngest son, Regulas, was leaving the ministry of magic and going to work with the man that the ministry hated. Lord Voldemort. That was what shocked me, I hated that man. Voldemort had threatened my family. And I hated him for it. Then she stopped. The music started and everyone started dancing.

Sirius asked me if I would walk with him in the garden. I agreed. We stood near the fountain in the garden. We stood talking. It was quite fun just to stand there talking to him. He explained that he didn't really like his brother because he was joining the side of the enemy. I agreed, and I explained why. Then the music seemed to get louder and we danced in the garden. We stayed in the garden dancing until the clock on the houses of parliament chimed midnight. That was when everything stopped. The whole house just seemed to go quiet. We were just stood in the garden, when there was a scream from inside the house asking "WHERE, IS THE LEGEND!"

I then realised that he was talking about me. I was the legend. The one child born every ten thousand years with both true human parents, but having the ability and wisdom of a timelord. I was extremely scared.

"Sirius, I must get out of here. It is me they want. They want me. And I can't go. If they take me I will die, and then there will be no one to help save the world from his wrath. Harry might be able to help but that is it, but he's just a boy, Sirius. He is still my baby brother." I told Sirius, there was urgency in my voice. "In your time I am only three years older than my brother, but I have been away, for a long time. I was taken from my mother and father at the age of three months to go to the academy. Then I gained the ability to travel. I was still only little so I was sent to a timelord that had the time to look after me. Because I was different, the academy decided, once I had been sent there I was to be stricken from their records. Then I came here. After living on my own for a while, I turned up at my mother and fathers wedding. They didn't see me but I was there. I then went to Galifray. There I stayed until it was destroyed. Then I came back here."

"Ok, this way!" Sirius took me out of the back gate and he took me back out on to the main street, "If you want I will walk you back to your house."

"If you don't mind," I replied.

"I will take you to the order you should be safe there. And there will be some people that will be glad to see you. You seem to be the light at the end of the tunnel. We have been fighting what seemed like a losing battle, for a long time and if you are the legend, and you can do all of the things that the story says you can, you will be able to stop this. Most of the witches and wizards will be amazed that you have lasted this long with out being found by either side. The ministry will want to meet you as well. Did I mention the daily prophet?"

"I don't want to talk to the ministry and I don't want to be interviewed by the daily prophet. If that happens HE will find me much faster. And I don't want to leave the planet again. I have nowhere to go. Unless perhaps Utopia. But that is at the other side of the universe. And I don't want to be away from you, this may seem very forward, but I like you, a lot. And it would be too mean to send me to Utopia, and with the thought of not being able to see you again on my mind I would much rather take you with me as my faithful companion, but that would not be allowed. The person who looked after me when I was a child decided that I was an annoying little brat, so he, treat me like I was a piece of dirt on the welcome mat. I was treat so badly that I learned that I was to look after people. The Master he was called. He will soon try and raise terror upon the planet and only the Doctor, and me will be able to stop him. If I am here! I must survive; if I hit the age of 1000 I will be granted the prize of immortality and anyone who I think deserves to live forever. But there are people that want my prize for themselves; they try to cut out my heart so they can eat it and live forever" I told him.

We walked back to mine. It was then that we really started talking. I found out that his mother knew who I was, and that that was why she had invited me in the first place. When we got to mine I offered him a cup of coffee. He said that he would make it. I ran up stairs and started packing my suitcase. It was then that I heard the scream. It was a piercing scream.

"God, what the dickens was that?" Sirius asked me.

"I don't know, I think it was something dieing" I replied.

I came crashing own the stairs three minutes later, with a suitcase so full that the seams looked like they would burst. I got halfway down the stairs, when I stopped the suitcase had trapped my dress on the stair above, and I couldn't move, because I was in fear of ripping the precious heirloom. Sirius came running to the stairs and helped me to get my dress untangled, then he sent me down stairs and he brought down my suitcase. I had sent the tardis on before me so that I could arrive and no one could suspect my whereabouts, I had also put the tardis in stealth mode so that no one could find it. I went into the kitchen and we both drank our coffee and then I washed the cups as Sirius placed the suitcase within the stretched insides of my Lamborghini. I locked up the house and Sirius opened the garage doors. And I jumped in the car I drove out on to the drive and waited till he had shut the garage and locked it. Then he jumped in and we drove out of the estate trying not to arouse any suspicion. Just as we were turning the corner past Sirius' house there was another scream. Then a young lady came crashing out in front of the car. She looked like she had been beaten, there was blood all over her face and the clothes that she was wearing had been torn and ripped. There was blood all down her front and the gloves that she had been wearing were no longer white but a deep blood red.

"Get out of here. If you WANT to live leave this place. You might not want to come back. If he gets his way he will kill us all, until he finds her. He will kill the world until he can lay his hands on her." Those were the last words that she was ever going to say. She stood up and turned to walk away and then there was a flash of green light and she collapsed on the floor. The person that killed her saw me and screamed to his mates "She's here, she's getting away."

That was when I put my foot on the gas pedal and we sped away into the night. As soon as we reached the M1, I stopped being petrified of them finding me. I knew that we had left them behind. We were just passing Warwick, when we stopped at the services. We had a nice meal in the café, and then, we got back into the car and started to drive again. This time it was Sirius who was at the wheel. The next that we heard of the Death Eaters was when we stopped for the night in a hotel in Manchester. We only heard that they had failed to catch who hey were looking for so they were going to see if she had gone to the one place that she knew was safe, Hogsmeade. I told Sirius that it might no be safe to go to the headquarters yet. We decided that it might be a good to stay in Manchester for a while. I knew a couple of friends who lived there, so I decided to go and stay with them. It would only take a few days and then I would be able to go and join the order in Edinburgh. We sat in restaurant and I called the tardis to me so that I could go and see my friends. I knew that they would look after me, they were always happy to see me. I went back to the hotel room and sorted out the destination, and then I went to get Sirius. I set the tardis in motion and we set off. It was quite a bumpy ride, to go back a few decades. We landed it 1973. The perfect year, just outside the main police station in Manchester, I told the tardis to go and park it's self in the office of DCI Hunt. The tardis went where it was told and then I heard a lot of shouting. We went in Sirius just followed me. I marched straight in and to where I had told the tardis to go.

I got into the office and there, in the middle of the whole floor, was DCI Gene Hunt, shouting at his team, about my tardis. I just wandered up to him and said, "Excuse me. Was somebody shouting in here?"

"Serena, how nice to see, you. Now WHAT IS THE REASON THAT THIS BOX IS PARKED HERE IN MY OFFICE!" he replied

"Oh, that is where it went. Thought I had lost it." I said sarcastically. "I really came to see everyone. How are you? Fine, good. Now has anyone got time to be my bodyguard for then period of time that I am in Manchester? Oh and while I am on has anyone seen Sam?"

"At the minute he is out on a call with Annie Cartwright. He should be back soon." Ray said

"Good because I have some presents for him and the rest of you. But you are not getting them till he comes back." I replied.

That was when they all got back to work. They stopped bothering about me and started to get back to their police work. They left me to talk to Sirius. Then through the doors of the office a young lady came wandering through.

"Oh, hello, I don't think that we have met before? I'm Annie. And may I ask who are you?" the young lady said.

"She is the best in the world. So I don't think that you should be talking to her, especially at your level in this office." DCI hunt stammered.

"Well I don't mind I like to get to know new people. And if this is the Annie that I think it is. Annie Cartwright. Then yes I would like to talk. She is a good friend of mine, although if I have arrived before we have met then we may have a slight problem. Although that may mean that I will have much more time to get to know her before she is tragically murdered." I added.

At that the DCI went away and didn't say another word to Annie about talking to me. Sirius went back into the tardis and we didn't see him again for quite a while. Annie and I went to sit at her desk. We had a nice long chat about the office and things that had changed. We knew each other really. We were great friends and had been ever since we had been kids messing around in the street. We kept talking and, there didn't seem to be anyone who could stop us. It was about three in the afternoon when Sam finally came wandering back into the office. Annie was sitting on her chair and I had perched myself on the edge of the desk, we were talking about the time that we had both spent in uniform, and what we would have done differently. Sam didn't notice that I was there, until Ray, one of the DC's that worked in the office, pointed it out to him. When he finally found time to talk to me, he didn't really have much to say, he was extremely shocked that I had turned up in 1973 Manchester, without any warning. It was really fun getting to know what had been going on since my last visit. There had been a few murders that hadn't been solved, and there were loads of robberies, that had been solved. But they really needed my help in the recent crime wave that had just hit the city. The murders were easily solved, didn't take me long to find the crooks. But the crime wave didn't seem to have any logical explanation. I knew that there was a chance that there was an uprising within the ministry, and that the paper work had piled up and the criminals had escaped before they were put on trial. Although there was one explanation that wouldn't get out of my head. They had found me. It wasn't a good thought. They were around in the 1970's but they didn't murder muggles. It would be unheard of to go muggle baiting, right under the eyes of the police at this time. I knew that because I had passed my history of magic class with an outstanding. Muggle uprising was known in this era, but wizard uprising, no that was absurd. The new minister had just come into power so there wasn't any room for mistakes. Minister Fudge was too clever or so he thought; there was no one smart enough to call order, when everything was in such a state of ruin.

The case was really hard, and it took a lot of thinking about. I had to make a trip to London and then I had to go to the one place that I would be safe. I went to Hogwarts to see Professor Dumbeldore; he said that I should be safe in Manchester, although I would have to be careful when travelling to the capital. I was extremely careful, but I was really scared, I had come to the city not to die, but there was still quite a chance I would. There was only one thing for it, I had to go and vanish, and no one but my closest friends was allowed to know where I was. It was tricky to go into hiding because I was different; I was easy to find. Solving the muggle murder case, while ensuring that no one found out about me, would be very difficult, and would take all of my time; I didn't want to hurt Sirius, or get caught.

Living in hiding was never going to be easy, but not being able to see any of my friends or being able to talk to anyone who was part of my world really killed me. I missed all of those people who had kept me going, all those people who had loved me for years on end.

I was only supposed to be staying for a few days; until the dark lord had moved on and possibly moved on to the next continent, but that was an impossibility. Sirius was here with me, and we were together, which was one of the good things. I couldn't stand having to live with out him for any period of time; it was like he was my soul mate, and it pained me dreadfully to be away from him.

"Miss Potter, would you please inform me of why you are now sitting on my desk, in my office, drinking coffee, out of my mug, while watching my team do their work? Haven't you got work of your own to be getting on with?" Gene asked one morning, as he walked through the door.

"I needed to talk to you about that. You see the problem is. I can't go down to London. He's gonna kill me. Gene, you have to see this. He's waiting there for me to take that infinite step onto the London street, and he's gonna pounce. And I won't be here any more. Gene, I'm going to ask. Can you please send someone else with the case information; I'll do their work in the office while they're away."

"Serena!" He warned.

"Please, pretty please, I'm begging!" I set my coffee down then threw myself on the floor, begging at his feet.


End file.
